The Final Chapter is Written
by redjagglerock
Summary: Harm decides it's time to stop letting fate decide and make his own destiny. This is what I would love to see on the NCIS LA Season 11 premiere.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This little tale was inspired by a fantastic video on youtube by Yvonne Brenner. The video was scenes of Harm and Mac to the tune of "Rewrite the Stars" and showed some of their greatest hits from both JAG and NCIS: LA clips. I highly recommend it to any Harm/Mac shippers out there. If the dumb writers break my heart, AGAIN, tomorrow, at least I can take comfort in all the fantastic writers on here that make things better. This will be two chapters in total, and most of it will be from Harm's POV. It does include snippets from JAG, and lines from the 10__th__ Season finale and the 11__th__ season premiere of NCIS:LA. This has not been beta read and all mistakes belong to me. I wanted to get this out before the premiere. Anna, this is for you, so that you at least have a happy ending in fantasy world._

* * *

**Aboard the USS Allegiance**

Harm closes the door to his stateroom, and exhales deeply. The threat, both to his ship and the middle eastern nations, has been neutralized. Kensi and Deeks were able to find both Pliyev and Duvivier, and expose the false flag attack. He has been running on pure adrenaline since Agents Callen and Hannah set foot on his ship, even more so since he saw Mac over a video teleconference. When he told her this was a "difficult situation," he didn't even know the half of it. Now that the crisis had passed, he was left to ponder all the thoughts running around inside of his head. He was afraid to admit that he was getting far too old to continue this fly by the seat of your pants lifestyle, but it was the truth. He knew that he was on a short list to getting his own ship, but was this the lifestyle that he wanted anymore? Did he really wanted to spend the next dozen or so years living in cramped quarters? He misses HER.

He opened his safe, and pulled out two of his most treasured possessions – a picture of him and Mac in Afghanistan, and one of them dressed in their best on the night they got engaged. He ran his finger along the side of her face, wishing that he could really touch her again.

He would be seeing her again, for the first time in nine years, in just a few hours. Where had those nine years gone? Why did they let life get in the way of their happiness, again? Why did he feel he needed to get back into the fight?

He decides he needs a little air, and walks up to vulture's row. It has always been a place that he could escape to and find clarity when his mind was in chaos. He watches the Hornets and Growlers take off for several minutes during night ops, before closing his eyes to inhale the smell of the sea, afterburners, and jet fuel. She had told him that "life at sea suits you." But was that really true anymore? He had spent more than half of his life on one ship or another, but he questions whether he really belongs here anymore.

He opens his eyes, and is transported back to a time when Mac is standing in front of him, in his very spot, on a different carrier. They had been sent to the Seahawk to brief the battle group JAGs on Rules of Engagement. She had come up to vulture's row and had told him, "You know, I'm starting to understand how you feel, Harm. When I was aboard the LHA I got a sense of what it's like to be out at sea. Everything else- whatever personal problems you might have- it all goes away. Nothing seems important in the face of what you're doing."

At the time, he wholeheartedly agreed with her. He chuckles to himself that at that point in his life he wanted nothing more than to be in the front seat of an F-14. These days, he finds himself in the front seat of an F/A-18 quite often. It isn't quite the same as his beloved Tomcats, but the wind under his wings always used to make him feel free. Seeing her again, he realizes that she is what he needs to feel free again. Now, he would give anything to have her walk through the door so that he could tell her, "I'm glad you're here," just like he did back then. He wants to see that smile of pure joy on her face while the breeze makes her hair look disheveled. He wants to be able to tuck those wayward hairs behind her ear. He wants to be able to pull her into his arms, and smell the scent that is uniquely her.

He leans against the bulkhead, and closes his eyes again. This time he is transported back to a ferry sailing across Sydney Harbor. He remembers telling her that they wrote "Eternity" on the bridge in lights, and she asked "Is that how long we are going to wait?" He was a dumbass for turning her down then, and he is a dumbass for not being with her now. He wishes he could write "Eternity" with the stars in the sky. That way, no matter where she is in the world, she could look up into the night sky, and know that he still loves her with every fiber of his being. He might not be able to rewrite the stars, but there is something else he can do.

With a newfound resolve, he goes back to his stateroom, and fires up his computer. His fingers begin typing the words of their own volition, and he is surprised that when he is done, it feels like half of the weight on his shoulders has been lifted. Now, he just has to hope the rest of the weight is as easy to lift off.

He sits down on his bed, slides his Academy ring off of his finger, and places it on the desk with the photographs. He pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket, containing some requested information that Agent Hannah had given to him. He picks up the satellite phone, and dials a number. When the person on the other end answers, he states, "Hetty, I need a favor."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Hotel Bar somewhere in Los Angeles**

He thought he had thoroughly prepared himself for this moment. He had run through all the possible scenarios in his head, and made contingency plans for unexpected surprises. What he hadn't planned on, was all the butterflies that ran through him the moment he saw her. He had told her, "You look great," but by god did she look even better in person. She was still just as beautiful now as she was the day they had parted.

He reaches out his hand to her, and she wraps her arms around his neck, lightly caressing the hairs at the nape. All he can do is respond in kind, and he wraps his arms fully around her. He had forgotten how good she felt in his arms. Her curves still mold perfectly into his planes. Even though both their body frames have changed since they last saw each other, they still fit like two halves of the same whole. It takes everything he has in him, not to scoop her up in his arms and carry her off into the sunset. He whispers in her ear, "It's great to see you, Sarah."

Mac blinks back the unshed tears behind her eyes, and quietly says, "It's great to see you too, Harm."

They both relinquish their hold on the other. As Harm takes a step back, he inquires, "Shall we go inside?"

Mac nods.

Harm places his hand at the small of her back to lead her inside the hotel. It strikes him as odd that he isn't sure if what used to be a familiar gesture is still welcomed. He asks, "Is this ok?"

She looks back over her shoulder, and gives him a small smile, "It's fine."

They walk into the bar area, and sit down on a couple of the cushioned stools. The bartender wanders over and asks what they would like. Harm replies, "Whatever you have on tap is fine for me." He turns to Mac, with a smile tugging at his lips, and asks, "Still soda with a twist?"

Mac replies to them both, "That will be fine."

The bartender returns with their drinks, and once left alone, they are quite sure what to say. They simultaneously speak. "Mac" and "Harm." Harm gestures for her to start.

The problem is, she doesn't know where to start. She has spent the last nine years going through the motions of life, putting on a happy face, and telling everyone that her life is good. Yes, she has enjoyed working for the State Department. It has put all of her language skills to good use. Yes, she has enjoyed working directly with those making powerful decisions, even if she is the woman behind the curtain in many of those situations. She has been introduced to several of the movers and the shakers that make importantly policy decisions both at home, and abroad. She has lived the high life in many aspects, but when she retreats to her home, in the darkness, her thoughts always turn to him. After all this time, she isn't sure that she can make small talk, and ignore the humongous elephant in the room. She tells him, "Go ahead."

Harm isn't quite sure where to start either. He knows what he has set in motion prior to his coming here, he just isn't sure that she is going to be responsive to his plans. He surely fumbled the last attempt when everything was on the line. And they can't discuss recent events in such an open forum either. He decides to stick with the simple, and work his way to the more complicated.

He regales her with tales of his adventures over the last nine years, leaving out some instances where he tried to get himself killed. He knows that the thought of him flying has given her nightmares, ever since the night he dumped his Tomcat into the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

She tells him about some of the non-classified work that she has done. She had even attended an Embassy dinner with the Queen of Romania. She teases Harm, "Alexei did ask how you were doing, and if you were still as handsome as you were when you were on her protection detail."

Harm blushes at the memory.

After several hours, and a few refills of drinks, they have run the gamut of the easy topics. Harm reaches over and lightly takes her hand in his. He asks, "So what's the plan, Mac?"

Mac sighs deeply, and then replies, "Well, we're way past letting fate decide."

Harm states, "I agree. But I think it's time we stopped letting fate decide, and make our own destiny."

Mac takes her hand back, and looks down at the bar as she quietly tells him, "Harm, we tried that once already. It didn't work out. You needed to get back in the fight. Now, you are on track to getting your own ship, and most likely being promoted to Admiral soon after that. I'm not going to keep you from that."

Harm places his finger under her chin, and lifts her face up until she is looking at him. He wants her to see the truth in his eyes as he explains, "Mac, I don't want to be an Admiral anymore. Hell, I don't even want to be a Captain anymore. I resigned my commission before I came out here. I'm retiring. I'm ready to put it all behind me." He hesitates, before punctuating each word in the rest of his statement, "I want you."

Mac thinks back to the night in his loft before they were due to leave for their respective positions in London and San Diego. His words then were "Well, we could wait until I retire." She had responded with, "Yeah, what's another decade or so." She is saddened by the fact that the words spoken then proved to be true after all. Even though he had declined the position in Europe, and followed her to California, things still hadn't worked out. How did they manage to waste another fourteen years since that night? Sure, they had been together for a portion of it, but they had spent more time apart than they had together. Could they honestly make it work again after all this time? She searches deep within her soul for the answer, and the resounding echo is 'You never stopped loving him.'

She looks deep into his eyes and the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile, "You know, Hetty remarked that our final chapter hadn't been written yet."

Harm chuckles, "It's funny that you say that, because she mentioned something similar to me."

Mac opens her eyes wide, "When did you talk to Hetty?"

Harm says, "Before I came out here to see you." He takes her hand back in his, and slides off of the bar stool. He uses his other hand to pull a velvet box out of his pocket, and he gets down on one knee. He opens the box, looks up at her, and states, "I didn't propose the right way the first time, and I am going to fix that right now. Sarah MacKenzie, I have been in love with you for over twenty years. Many things have kept us apart over that time, but I solemnly vow that all of that ends right now. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. I will do my best to spend the rest of our time together making up for all the past mis-steps and mis-communications. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Mac has tears streaming down her face, but she manages to choke out through her tears, "How can we make this work, Harm?"

Harm replies, "Well, if you are willing, there is a ballroom all set up just down the hall. There is a dress for you, and a tux for me. Hetty will officiate, and Admiral Chegwidden, Kensi, Deeks, Callen, and Sam can all serve as witnesses."

Mac is shocked. She stammers, "You mean today?"

Harm answers, "Yes. I think we have wasted enough time, and I don't want to waste any more. So, what do you say, Marine? Are you ready to make an honest man out of me?"

She is speechless at all the thought he put into preparing this. All she can do is mutely nod.

Harm slips the ring on her finger, and places his hand on his lower back as he tries to stand back up. He laughs, "I'm getting too old to be getting down on the floor like that. It's a good thing you said yes now."

Mac smiles as she reaches her hand out to help pull him up.

Harm frames her face, and gently wipes away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. He brings his lips towards hers and whispers, "I love you, Sarah."

Just before his lips can capture hers, she replies, "I love you too, Harm. Let's go get married."

**THE END**


End file.
